My First Summer at Camp Freakazoid
by Charlotte Glass
Summary: So this is a story about me and my first summer at camp. Great. Okay, whoever gave my mom this idea is going to pay when I find out. But, this might be interesting. Maybe I can convince Allison to put copies in the camp store, so all the other new campers can read it. No, she wouldn't. It was an idea. Rated T for violence and language. OCs but main characters will appear frequently


**Ello! Er, I wrote this last night because it just randomly popped into my head. Yes, I am working on _Operation: Demigod_ for those of you who read it. Sorry for the delay. My only excuse is school.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

So this is apparently a story about me and my first summer at camp. Great. Okay, whoever gave my mom this idea is going to pay when I find out. But, this might be interesting. Maybe I can convince Allison to put copies in the camp store, so all the other new campers can read it. No, she wouldn't. It was an idea.

I'm being rude. Hi. My name is Sebastian Matthew Peerson, and I prefer to go by Matthew or Matt. I'm sixteen years old, and this August, I will be entering my junior year of high school. This will be my second summer at Camp Half Blood. What's Camp Half Blood? Well, that deserves it's own paragraph.

Camp Half Blood is a summer camp for children of the Ancient Greek gods. Yeah, that's right. They exist. In fact, if you try to argue that they don't, especially if you're a demigod, they'll fry you. Hard. And trust me, that's not any fun. The camp is a safe haven for Greek demigods, where we train and prepare ourselves for survival in the real world, There's weapons, and sometimes, people are chosen to go on quests throughout the state, country, and even the world. Everyone goes on at least one quest in their years at Camp Half Blood, whether it be their first year, like me, or their last, like some others. Despite all the training and whatnot, camp is actually a lot of fun. There are camp-wide activities every night, along with campfire. It's a great way to spend a summer.

That was a long paragraph. But anyways, I wasn't told about my being a demigod until I was fifteen. Most people know by the time they're twelve, some even earlier. When I told people my age, they were surprised that I had made it unscathed. The reason why most demigods come to camp for the first time is because of a monster attack. But me, my mom just randomly laid it on me and told me to pack. So I basically became the center of a study and blah blah blah. The only good part about that study was that Allison was leading it.

Who's Allison? Well, you'll have to read to find out. And since I'm saying that, I might as well start the story. Enjoy your jump back in time!

* * *

_One Year Earlier_

I stood at the side of the road, still unable to comprehend the fact that my mom just dumped me here. Apparently, I was a demigod, and if I just continued to walk straight, I would end up at a special camp for demigods. Yeah, right. This is just my mom helping out with one of Tom's pranks. I knew from my mythology class that demigods were smart, reliable, and agile. Me? I was dyslexic, ADHD, and hadn't played a sport in my life. There was no way I was a demigod.

Nonetheless, I decided to walk straight as I had been instructed. Shouldering the bag of clothes and other necessities, I lined my heels up with the road and began my trek through the dense woods. After walking for thirty minutes, the prank idea was really starting to look promising. I was willing to bet that I would end up at some random place that Tom and Jesse had set up, and they would be laughing at me. It was bound to happen. I was going to get them back for this one.

But, despite my theory, after another fifteen minutes, I saw a big blue farmhouse in the distance. As I got closer, cabins came into view, along with some Ancient Greek-style buildings. So they put up a backdrop. This must've been planned out since January. I began to climb up a massive hill, figuring they were on the other side. When I reached the top, I stumbled over to a lone pine tree, unable to comprehend what I was seeing. This wasn't a prank. There was in fact a camp set up in the valley. Was it for demigods? Doubtful. But it was there.

I was about to climb down the hill when I heard something growling behind me. I turned, only to see a gigantic dragon. I yelled in surprise and lost my balance, tumbling down the hill. With my luck, I managed to hit every little rock on that hill, and when I finally stopped rolling, I was covered in bruises, scrapes, mud, and grass stains. Great first impression, right? I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the pain to escape me so I could stand. Before I could do that, something nudged my side. I groaned and swung an arm out.

"Are you just going to lay there all day?" a female voice asked. "I mean, I know you're new and all, but if you're going to survive in this world, you're going to have to get over it."

My eyes shot open. There was a girl, maybe fourteen or fifteen, standing over me. She was wearing an orange t-shirt and grass-stained cargo shorts. She had curly brown hair that was pulled away from her face and stormy grey eyes that analyzed my every move. Her body was covered in scrapes, bruises, bandages, and other things along those lines. Something told me that she wasn't going to accept my injuries as a reason not to stand. So I pushed myself off the ground, and when I was on my feet, I was a good six inches taller than her. Even though she was looking up at me now, her eyes continued to analyze. She obviously wasn't scared of me.

"Er, is this the camp for demigods?" I asked stupidly. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied. "And you are?"

"Matt Peerson," I told her. "Did Tom pay you? Because I swear—"

"This isn't a joke, Peerson," she interrupted, obviously not amused. "If you're supposed to be here, then why aren't you on the roster?"

"I have no idea," I answered truthfully. She sighed and brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

"Well, you're lucky that I'm in a good mood." This was her good mood? "I'm Allison Black. Daughter of Athena. And since I'm on monitor duty, I'm going to have to escort you to the Big House. Are you going to come peacefully?"

I stared at her for a minute before nodding. Her face relaxed and she turned her back to me, signaling for me to follow. I had to jog to keep up with her, and after just a few moments, we were at the farmhouse I had seen earlier. Assuming this was the Big House, I followed her as she led me to the porch where two men were sitting and playing a card game. One of the men was in a wheel chair and looked oddly familiar to me. The other was wearing a leopard print t-shirt and had a Diet Coke in his hand.

"I believe I win," the man in the wheelchair declared. The Diet Coke man said something under his breath in a language I didn't recognize.

"Watch your language, Mr. D," Allison warned. "We have a new camper."

"Already?" the man, Mr. D, asked. "Well, that's justwonderful. He won't understand Ancient Greek for another month or so, however, which means I don't have to watch my language."

Allison sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to her left leg. The man in the wheelchair rolled his eyes. He then wheeled around to face me.

"Hello. My name is Chiron," he said.

"Like Chiron the Centaur?" I asked. He seemed impressed. I can only credit my 87 in that mythology class.

"Precisely," he told me. "Now, what is your name?"

"Matt Peerson," I told him. He held out a hand to Allison, who handed him a clipboard. He flipped through a few pages before looking back at me.

"We don't have you registered," Chiron said. "So I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Unless you can prove that you're a demigod. Allison here said that you weren't chased in by monsters. You just simply took a spill down Half Blood Hill."

I felt my face grow warm. "Look, my mom just ditched me here and I have nowhere else to go so if you could—" I stopped mid-thought. "Is Sebastian Peerson on that list?"

Chiron flipped through a few pages. "Yes, he is. Why?"

"That's me," I said, pulling my wallet out of my pocket. I flipped it open and showed him my school ID. He seemed satisfied and gestured for me to put it away.

"I take it you prefer your middle name?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well then, Allison, if you could escort him to Cabin Seven, please."

"Cabin Seven?" I asked. Allison tensed.

"The cabin where all the children of Apollo are housed," he said. "You are a child of Apollo, yes?"

"I honestly don't know," I told him.

"Well, that's what it says here on the roster. Allison will take you there, and if you are claimed later by a different god, we can simply move you. I'll see you at dinner. Good luck."

He wheeled past us into the house. I think Mr. D went in earlier, seeing as he wasn't outside. When I turned to Allison, she was already ten feet away. I ran to catch up to her.

"So what's the big deal about Cabin Seven?" I asked. She shot me a glare that clearly said, _"ask again and I will maul you."_ So I just kind of left it alone, and we walked in silence.

There were two circles of cabins, one larger than the other. Allison led me into the larger circle, and to a slightly gold cabin on the left side. The door was labeled with a number seven. She stopped when we were five feet from the cabin.

"Your counselor will explain everything," she told me. "I'll see you around."

She jogged off, leaving me to stare at the door. I took a deep breath before walking to the door and opening it. When I did, I was taken aback by the inside. It was nothing like what I was expecting. Sure, there were bunk beds, but there was so much more. The walls were lined with a variety of things, such as arrows and paintings. Everything was kind of at random around the cabin. The few people that were in there were either fidgeting with an instrument or an arrow. I stood awkwardly for a few moments before a guy about my height with blonde hair and blue eyes came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Will Solace," he said with a smile. "You must be Sebastian."

"I prefer Matt," I told him, and he nodded.

"That's fine. Well, anyways, welcome to Cabin Seven. Your bunk is over here."

Will led me to a far corner and pointed to a bunk set up in a corner. A folded orange t-shirt like the one I had seen Allison wearing earlier sat on top of a pillow.

"You can unpack your stuff and then just hang around for a bit," he told me. "It's almost the end of this chore block, so then we have an hour of free time before dinner. I'll go see if your schedule's ready."

He left me alone then. I put my bag on the bed and picked up the t-shirt. Across the front were the words "Camp Half Blood." Not surprising. I folded the t-shirt and placed it off to the side. Upon further inspection of my bunk, I found out that there were two trunks under my bed. One was labeled "Luke Masters." That must be the guy above me. The other wasn't labeled, so I assumed that was mine. I pulled it out and opened it. Empty. Perfect.

I was practically done unpacking when Will came back. He handed me a sheet of paper and a yellow t-shirt. "That's your schedule. You'll start tomorrow, Friday."

"And the shirt?" I raised an eyebrow with the question.

"Cabin t-shirt," he replied, smiling. He left then, leaving me alone. I put the t-shirt with the others, put my bag in the trunk, and closed it. I shoved it back under the bunk and decided to explore camp.

I wasn't provided with a map, so I kind of wandered around for a bit. There was an archery range, arena, volleyball court, rock wall, and so much more. I did, however, find the beach, which was where I decided to spend my time. A walk along the beach was much needed, and when a conch horn blew in the distance, I was able to walk to dinner with all fears about camp diminished.

It didn't last long, because I was completely lost.

I considered going back to Cabin Seven, but I didn't remember how to get there. I didn't remember how to get anywhere. So I just kind of sat on the beach and stared at the ocean. Until a certain someone found me.

"Lost?" Allison asked, a smirk on her face. She seemed much more relaxed than last time I saw her. Maybe the beach worked magic for her, too.

"Just a little bit," I said, smiling. I stood, and we began to walk back to camp. This time, the silence was comfortable. Allison's hair was down, nearly reaching her waist. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and black basketball shorts, and she wasn't covered in as many cuts and bruises as the first time I saw her. She looked better, healthier, even.

"So, did Will find you?" she asked after a while. I could practically smell the food.

"Yeah," I replied. "He seems pretty nice."

"He's a great guy." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you know what your schedule?"

"Not in the slightest," I said. She smiled.

"That's alright." At this point, we had reached the mess hall. "Well, see you tomorrow."

Allison ran off to join a group of people with matching stormy grey eyes. They were all laughing, eating, and looked like they were having a good time. I stood awkwardly for a minute before Will found me and waved me over to a table. I sat down next to him, and he started running off names of everyone sitting at the table. I felt awful because I didn't remember any, but I was assured that I would get it after a while.

After dinner, everyone moved to campfire. I sat with the group of people I had met at dinner and got a few names down. After a few hours of songs, skits, and s'mores, everyone headed to their cabins for the night. Most everyone in my cabin stayed awake playing songs and joking around. As for me, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**I'll probably write this along with _Operation: Demigod. _Hopefully one will influence me to write the other.**

**~ninjaarchitect1998**


End file.
